Frozen Falls
by Wings through Skies
Summary: Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Frozen fic. She loved the snow. Now at the age of fifteen, Anna desired a world beyond the village she lived with her mother, Rapunzel. However, Anna would realize her first quest would be one she never expected, the truth behind the sun and the moon…Maybe she should have listened to the Snow Queen's advice; things are meant to be kept in the dark.


**HELLO READERS! I'm very excited to post a chapter! If you didn't know, I'm a huge Jackunzel Fan, which means I support Jack Frost and Rapunzel as a couple. They're too adorable and when I saw Frozen, I was like omg, I need to write a ****fic! So here it is, and boy it's gonna be a long story hehe. **

**If you are currently reading my other fics right now, don't fear! I haven't abandoned them. Just need to get my groove back and write them out. (I always think of the end and beginning but struggle with a story in the middle) *cries in corner* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Frozen, or the characters associated with it. Simply borrowing them for my enjoyment.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Quietly, it lay. The snow that would tremble under one's feet, and delicate flakes falling to the white. It was a clear blue-skied morning, and with snow fluttering around gracefully, it was fine weather to go venturing into the winter. In the midst of the unobtrusive snow, laid a house off the rear, with warm steam flowed upward from the home. Before an outsider could observe more of the brown-structured home, the front door burst open, and a person ran out excitedly, charging towards the white fields.

Another person reached to the door, but this one halted and panted, calling out to the escapee. "Please, dress warmly Anna! I don't want you to get a cold again."

The girl being referred to stopped her tracks and turned, having a huge cheeky smile on her face as she pulled the magenta cap down on her head. "Hehe, will mother! I'll be back soon!" And off she ran.

Anna hiked up her dark blue dress as she treadled in the snow, and her breathing became more vigilant as her excitement escalated. Yes, this was it! Today MUST be the day when the winter bud would bloom, and as usual, Anna would venture out, as it was the few times her daily walks would become something more as she explored.

Shuffling through the terrain, she caught the familiar sight of the now snow-covered meadow, which sat comfortably between the outskirts of some homes, including hers, and the small village which was the core in the area. Whirling around, Anna saw a couple dozen in her reach, and vigorously searched for her desired flower, yet none caught her eye as she wanted it to. Yes, there were so many beautiful shades of white, pink, and even red, but there wasn't _the_ one — the one that her mother loved so much. Jogging down the path that lead to the high residency in the forest, Anna quickly went off it, onward a path with a rugged sheet of snow and ice.

She spotted the snowman she had built yesterday, still perfectly in tack as the frosty air kept its body in excellent form. She shock her head as she realized the snow creature needed a nose, a carrot of course, but the reindeer in the area were always the first on the scene when the orange vegetable was near by.

Her feet lost the ground on the barely steep path and Anna slide down it as if was a ride at a fair. Though the path was barely deep, the ice at the end of the miniature hill was more slippery than usual, and with a quick squeal, she glided through the air and fell in a winter pile for her landing.

She quickly got up, and finally after pushing by some freezing bushes, Anna found her destination, and a large smile made its way onto her mouth. She always loved entering this area for it was farthest she has ever travelled. It was a small-enclosed place — an area of snow and pine, yet the green in the trees surrounding it were completely covered by the frozen white. And with a huge excited yes exclaiming from her throat, she saw it. There it was! A Hellebore, and even better, coating a beautiful shade of royal purple and pink, and mysteriously, at the edges of the petals, grazed an icy blue, as if it was reminder it was the winter. It stood in the center of the patch, as if it was emphasizing itself to be picked.

"Almost…there!" the girl exclaimed proudly, but with a clumsy trip she fell to the ground as her face landed on a pillow of snow. She huffed her frustration, but hurriedly rose up and continued the task of picking out the winter flower. Her mother would be so pleased! It never failed to make her mother happy, and now in the care of her pale blue mittens that she had so gently in her hands, Anna was ready to return to the direction of her home.

"That's such a pretty flower!"

Anna jumped at the sudden voice, and she gasped at the shock of it. The other voice giggled — it belonged to a young girl with dark short hair and a green cloak around her shoulders.

"Oh, hehe, sorry about that Anna. Didn't mean to scare you."

"N-No, it's fine. I don't get scared!" she reassured confidently to the younger child. "But why…why are you here Jane?"

"My papa is dropping off wood for you mama. I saw you running here, so I wanted to play with you!" she took off the hood covering her hair, her eyes brightening. "You always make the best games. All of use agree. You're like the maker of fun!"

"Well I am pretty fun…" she tapped a mitten-covered hand on her chin, and a brilliant smile was on Anna's face. "Alright, we can play for a bit. But," she gently placed the beautiful flower on a large rock. "No running around here! I don't want to get this flower ruin. It's for my mother."

"That's sssooooo nice of you." her small face in awe. "Nevermind! I want to find a pretty flower like Anna too! Maybe a red one. Mama loves red."

Anna agreed excitedly. "Alright! And I know exactly where to get your red one."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A snowflake ticked the hand of Anna's mother when she watched her only child scurrying away like a little puppy. The weather wasn't chilly, rather pretty content since the older woman was only wearing a red and white dress with a laced apron wrapped around her waist. She also had a high collar, and elegantly cuffed sleeves that rest at her wrists. She glanced widely at the snow imprints her daughter took, knowing exactly where she was going.

The mother giggled at the thought. A beautiful woman this person was, as she had bright green eyes opposed to her daughter's icy blue ones. As well, while the younger female posed strawberry blonde, her mother had light brunette hair that was tied in a loose bun; wavy long locks hanging at the frame of her face.

As the adult was about to turn into her home, she noticed a familiar and gave a welcoming smile.

"Rapunzel!" a man boomed out, laughing heartedly with the jolly belly and flushed cheeks of his. She smiled warmly at him as he lifted his hat to extend to greeting. "Brought you some wood, just like you ask."

"Oh, thank you so much Mr. Joseph!" she exclaimed, as he placed the few pieces down on the low made pile from his poorly stitched bag. "You've saved us precious time, since it is winter now."

"Ah, well, who helps me tutor my daughter in painting lessons?" he bellowed happily again. She laughed at his response, and the man peered at her kindly. "How are you doing though? Everything's fine with Anna?"

The brunette tucked a hair behind her ears. "We're fine. Anna is really having a love for exploring now. I feel as if this village isn't big enough for her hehe."

"Isn't she fourteen now?"

"Fifteen." She lapped her hands together in front of her apron. "She turned fifteen a couple of months ago."

"God, this old brain of mine." He chuckled at his joke. "But what's more shocking is that you're standing here without a coat! Aren't you cold?"

"No, no," she reassured with a smile. "I've gotten quite used to the cold. Guess I built an immunity to it." Neither party realized the truth behind those words.

"No kidding." He grabbed the bag of wood he brought with him, and threw it over his shoulder. "Well, that's good. Now, take care you two! Remember, the Houston family will be always watching out for you."

"How very kind of you! Thank you once again!" Rapunzel waved goodbye, and the middle-aged man agreed joyfully as he disappeared into the snow, shouting they needed to eat together for dinner soon. As he was about turn and head the core of the village, he was met by a little girl who happily showed him a red flower, and with that he took her hand and both went their way.

Rapunzel smiled at the kind scene on the path, as she saw above them how the sun was softly shinning over the snow. She breathed in the chill air, taking in a moment of serenity, and then rapidly tied her apron tighter and patted her delicate hands together. A new day. Time to start cleaning the house, then head to the village to pick up some groceries. No more dillydallying! The woman was about to reenter the home when she abruptly heard approaching snow steps, and saw the eager expression of her daughter hurrying back.

"Mother!" Anna exclaimed, radiating a free-spirited nature within her as she finally reached her. "Look, I got you're favourite flower! The Hellebore, and in you're favourite colour too."

Her mother smiled gently at the gesture. "You did, didn't you?" she sniffed it as was given to her. "I love it sweetie. Thank you." But then the woman giggled lightly. "You're covered in snow. Look at your hair. Did you go to the banks again?"

Anna chuckled nervously as she patted her head. "Hehe, no..."

The mother gave an arched eyebrow of skepticism.

"Fiinnnee, I did. But look! I got your favourite flower. I know how much you love this flower."

"I know you do." She stated. "But please be careful. The snow can become quite heavy there."

"Mother, you know I can handle the snow. As a child I always played in it till dusk. And I intent to do that today as well!"

"Stubborn aren't you?" Rapunzel laughed at the comment.

Anna crossed her arms. "Yes mother! As stubborn as you! Like when you cook and are determined to make the best chocolate cookies."

"Mmm, perhaps…" thin pink lips curved upward at the suggestion her daughter made. "But if I didn't, then you wouldn't like them! Didn't you say they were your favourite?"

Anna puffed out her cheeks, and in a mocking matter, Rapunzel placed her hands on her hips with her lips gently pursed together.

"Now, if you want some cookies, you better come inside and fix your room, or I'll eat them by myself."

Anna snapped out of her annoyance as she widened her eyes and rushed inside, saying her mother better make chocolate chip ones otherwise her efforts would be futile. Rapunzel shock her head lightly with a soft smile as she made her way inside. Most likely, Rapunzel will find her daughter's bed having a huge lump as if it was a mountain, and Anna would swing her arms back and forth all innocent like. She always had the habit of stuffing everything she had under the covers.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Her daughter was asleep, and usually when silent, those horrible emotions would return to the surface, torturing her till the point she need to be where it originated from: the snow.

The houses all carried a warm light, since the air was now carrying a bitter cold aura from the now present night — yet she was outside, a little away from the front door of her home. Wearing only a thin lilac cloak her body didn't feel the freezing chill the night had brought.

Rapunzel stood there, staring blankly at the dark night sky. All life in her vibrant green eyes were lost for a moment, but it was clear there was happiness in there.

Just now replaced with silent cries.

Her face was gently caressed with snowflakes, but she still refused to remove her view on the moon, watching it above.

She didn't know what she felt towards snow anymore. Or even to winter. One part of her despised it, wishing to banish it from the line of seasons and her memories, while the other crazed to be hugged by it, covered like a blanket in its gentleness and comfort till she couldn't breath. It was those days where time would pause, and it would remind her of what she was before, and how she ended up here. Then it all rushed back. The pain. The isolation.

The abandonment.

She was barely breathing, as minimal heated air smoothed out of her mouth. With a tiny whisper she mumbled the forbidden name of her demise, her desire, and all that was her.

She wondered when her happiness would return, and if it ever truly wanted to be with her again.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A frozen butterfly fluttered through the chilling air, reaching to a room where there was various thin ice walls crossing each other as if was a barrier to whatever was the back of the dark room. The icicle insect flapped toward a figure, cannot be seen due to the one wall of ice where its frames were thick, and a pale hand was lifted, letting the creature land on its palm. Slowly the hand clasped around the butterfly, and when it re-opened, faded, blue dust brushed off its hand.

"I'm ready for you…" a voice hummed out elegantly, and the outline of its body on the frozen wall was then being covered by a new formation of crystallized ice, creating an intricate pattern of snowflakes.

"Time to know who you are," the thing whispered in a feminine tone.

"my precious little sister."

* * *

**Suspense! Ohh, can't wait to push out the next one. **

**Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**

**P.S REVIEW!**

**Till next time,**

**_WtS_**


End file.
